iGet Bullied
by iCarlyfan101
Summary: When the new bully in school starts targeting Freddie, what will Sam do when the bully goes too far?... SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

iGet Bullied

Chapter: 1

~Nobody's POV~

Carly, Sam, and Freddie walked into school talking about their last iCarly... until they ran into Kenny Menic.

"What should we do for the next show?, we can't do another 'Messin with Lewbert' because we have done that the last two times." Carly said while adjusting her bag.

"Ummmm, we could do another random debate, we haven't done that since, wait... who's that?" Freddie interrupted himself. He was curious who the kid messing with a third grader was.

"Oh, that's the new kid Kenny. He's in our grade." Sam said with disqust. One thing Carly and Freddie knew was that Sam hated when people mess with little kids.

"He's the new bully at school, he's even worse than me... and that's hard to beat!" Sam finished.

"Uh oh, he's coming this way. I hope he doesn't mess with us," Carly hoped.

Kenny walked up to the trio and stared at each of them sizing them up. Carly stood there terrified. Sam bent toward Carly and whispered... "Show no fear." With Carly trying and failing to not show fear, Sam and her death glare, and Freddie just standing there normally... he finally spoke.

"You," he said with his deep voice while pointing at Freddie.

Freddie's face immediately switched to fear stricken. Carly's face switched to worry, and Sam's eyes grew big. But she wasn't about to show she cared to much in front of everyone. Carly knew Sam had a major crush on Freddie but she swore not to tell anyone. Carly and Sam watched with worried faces as Freddie was dragged into the boy's bathroom. Everybody in the hallway crowded around the bathroom door with Carly and Sam in front. All of a sudden, they heard a flush and a muffled scream. People obviously knew what was happening because everyone was laughing... except Sam and Carly. The door opened and Kenny walked out with a triumphant smirk on his face. Followed by an embarrassed looking Freddie, that was soaked from the shoulders on up. Once people saw Freddie, that just made them laugh harder. Even Gibby was laughing...what a friend. Kenny was walking around getting high-fives from every-one. Carly and Sam had sad and sympathetic emotions written on their faces, but they couldn't stand seeing this happen to Freddie.

Freddie knew he couldn't do anything about it so he went to his next class with a soaked torso. Unfortunately, he sits right underneath the air conditioner. Carly and Sam couldn't help but to feel bad to look over and see Freddie cold and shivering. Sam has never wanted to beat the crap out of anyone so much before. (Referring to Kenny by the way.) They all figured this was a one time thing, but they had no idea what Kenny had in store for Freddie in the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

iGet Bullied

Chapter: 2

~Carly's POV~

It's not fair. Because of the whole swirly and sitting under the air conditioner thing yesterday, Freddie's now home sick.

It started as a normal day, but Sam and I did notice Freddie acting a little down and he didn't look to good either.

~Flashback~

(to that same morning)

I am getting ready for school up in my room while Sam is sleeping on the couch. She slept over again and I have the glorious job of waking her up. Once I was dressed and had my make-up on I headed downstairs to get some breakfast and to wake up Sam. I got down the stairs and Sam was sound asleep on the couch. I walked over to her, tickled her feet, said her name and she jolted awake. One thing she is, she's a very light sleeper. She stood up while wiping the sleep from her face. While she was upstairs getting dressed and finishing up getting ready, I was eating breakfast. When she got back downstairs she helped herself to a bowl of cereal and now we just had to wait for Freddie.

About five minutes past until Freddie walked in looking absolutely miserable while having a bad coughing fit. Sam and I stood up worried about our friend's health but Sam just looked a little more worried then I was. Ah, young love... don't you just love it? :)

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Freddie?... I've never seen you this sick before." I asked, my voice dripping with concern.

"I'm okay really, just you know... the usual coughing, soar throat, headache, sleepiness.", Freddie told us having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Freddie there's no way you can go to school today, your to sick... just go home and get some sleep." I said trying to convince my sickly friend to go home.

"Yea dude, I agree with Carly, you look terrible, go home." Sam agreed showing a little concern. Which by the way made me happy because I await the day that Sam and Freddie get together. Everyone can tell they like each other, except for them.

"No guys really, I'm fine. Just a little cold. I'll be okay." Freddie answered trying to make himself look stronger and less sick.

"Okay fine, let's get going then that way we won't be late." I said, still not so sure about Freddie going to school.

So, we all got into Spencer's car and he drove us to school. In the car on the way Freddie practically fell asleep with his head resting on the glass of the window. You could tell he was definitely not gonna make it through the whole school day.

When we walked into the school we went to our lockers and headed to class. I had my first class with both Sam and Freddie and surprisingly Freddie made it through, even though he had a couple coughing fits and the teacher let him rest for most of the hour because she wouldn't let him go to the nurse... STUPID teacher! I don't know why she wouldn't let him go, but apparently the lesson was to valuable to miss so he had to at least listen to the lecture. After that class we went to our lockers and talked like we always do when Kenny came up to us.

"So, is someone a little under the weather today?", Kenny said with a baby voice to Freddie while squeezing his cheek.

"Just go away Kenny.", Freddie said pushing Kenny's hand away from his face with a weak hand.

"No one tells me to go away." Kenny said his voice switching to threatening.

After he said that, Kenny walked up to Freddie and gave him a major wedgie. Freddie's eyes went cross-eyed and he was for sure in some pain. Then Kenny opened one of the tall lockers and stuffed Freddie inside and shut the locker door. Sam and I stood there with stunned looks on our faces.

"That's what you get for telling me to go away," Kenny said before walking away laughing.

Sam then went to pounce on Kenny and give him a piece of her mind when I held her back and said "Not now, save it for later." She nodded and said, "Fine." still mad about the incident that just occurred.

Then we turned around and found that Freddie was still inside the locker so Sam opened it up with her stills of opening locked doors. Freddie got out of the locker looking more miserable then before if that was possible.

"Thanks." he said to Sam. "I'm goin home you guys... see you later." Freddie said before walking toward the nurses office. Freddie couldn't help but walk weird from the wedgie that he was given a couple minutes before.

~End of Flashback~

(present is where the flashback ended)

"We have to do something about this Sam, this bullying has to stop." I said to Sam. We were having a discussion about Freddie's bullying at the moment if you couldn't tell by now.

"We can't do anything, if anything is gonna change, it's gonna have to be Freddie that changes it. Don't ask me why but it's a pride thing. You know how I don't like it when other people fight my battles for me?, yeah Freddie's the same way." Sam explained to me.

"Fine, I just hope Freddie does something before it goes any farther." I said hoping I was right.

"Dude, Freddie deals with my bullying all the time and he's stronger then he looks. I know what your thing... 'But, Sam, you don't bully him as bad as Kenny', " she said in a mocking voice trying to be me. "But he can deal with this... just give him some time, and I promise if Kenny goes way to far... he'll have to deal with me." she said with venom on her ending words.

"Sam, you really are a good friend you know that?" I complemented.

"I know, just don't let that information get around." Sam said with a smile.

We then headed off to our class and saw Freddie in the nurse's office laying down while we passed her office. I hope he gets better fast, and I hope Kenny realizes how much of an idiot he is and gets a life that doesn't include messing with Freddie or anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

iGet Bullied

Chapter: 3

~Freddie's POV~

This bullying thing has been going on for about a couple weeks now and it's pretty annoying. It's all the same, wedgies, him hitting my books out of my hands, it's all the same. I mean, if your going to bully someone, at least make it interesting, it's starting to become apart of my daily routine. Don't get me wrong, it is annoying and I wish he would stop but there's not much I can do, because if I say something to him, he could have a freak attack and maul me in front of everyone. I know what he is capable of doing to someone and so does everyone else.

I looked around the corner before i kept walking in search for Menic himself. When I saw it was all clear I turned the corner and headed toward my locker when suddenly I felt a garbage can be thrown over my head and I now couldn't see. So, since I couldn't see where I was walking someone decided to push me around... I had an idea who this was. I was stumbling everywhere and I heard a bunch of laughing.

What happened next wasn't the prettiest sight people would really want to see. I felt the ground underneath me disappear and I started falling and I couldn't hold in the painful scream once I hit the bottom. Well, wouldn't you be in pain to when you've just fallen down a flight of stairs? I carefully crawled out of the trash can... the hallway was silent.

I looked up and saw Kenny at the top of the stairs looking at me with a devious smirk on his face and an evil laugh escaping his mouth. I tried standing but when I got half way up I collapsed back onto the floor. Yep, this has definitely crossed the line... where is a flipping teacher when you need one? So here I am, just laying here on the ground, unable to go anywhere and trying to fight the tears fighting to pour onto my face. What I don't get is 'Why is no one helping me?'... oh wait, did I just say that out loud? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did.

At that moment, Carly and Sam barge through the front of the crowd who watched what just went down... they run over to me asking if I was okay.

"No, I'm not okay!" I say wincing a bit.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse," Carly said trying to help me up.

From the looks on their faces, they already knew who did this to me, I could see concern and fury written all over both of their faces. They help me get to the nurses office which was very difficult when everything hurts and you have a really bad limp, but we eventually made it and I don't think I've ever seen Sam this mad before. I sat down on the edge of the bed, holding my right arm and then the nurse walked in.

"Oh dear, what happened to you sweetie?" the nurse said with that creepy nice nurse voice everyone hates. Then Carly and Sam turned around facing me and asked the same question.

"Well, I was walking down the hall when a trash can was thrown over my head and I was pushed down the stairs, when I got out of the trash can, I saw Kenny at the top of the stairs laughing, and I couldn't get up. When I got frustrated, I yelled 'why isn't anyone helping me?' and that's when Carly and Sam showed up." I explained while wincing every so often. If it was possible, I saw Sam and Carly get even more mad.

"Okay, then let's get you checked up Freddie." the nurse said coming near me and the first thing she touched just happened to be my right arm, which made me yelp in pain. I couldn't stop the tear that escaped my eye. She let go of my arm and looked shocked... "You must of landed on your arm pretty hard," she said.

"Yep, u-um... is it broken?" I ask chocking on my tears a bit. She nodded her head while saying 'probably'. I looked up at her with the saddest look I have ever givin anyone... I can't believe that jerk broke my arm, and probably sprained my ankle. I probably look so vulnerable right now, I don't like it when people see me cry and I definitely don't like when Carly and Sam are standing right there watching me cry. It's so embarrassing.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything for you, I'll call your parent/guardian to come pick you up and take you to the hospital." she said while walking toward her desk to call my mom.

I turn to Carly and Sam and say, "I don't want to go t-to the hosp-pital." Dang it, I chocked on my tears again.

"You'll be okay, I promise," Sam said while rubbing my knee. Somehow she always knows how to calm me down... even if she's not trying to. I smile a weak smile at her and the nurse comes back into the room and tells me my mom will be here shortly, she gave me an ice pack for my arm. Then she pulls a wheel-chair over to take me out to the front of the school, good because I really didn't want to go through that again.

I'm sitting out in the front of the school with the nurse, Sam, and Carly. When my mom drives up the nurse helps me into the car and then Carly came and hugged me saying I'll be okay and that they will come see me after school is over. Then Sam came and hugged me but her words had me a little more worried and or confused.

"It'll be okay, see you soon, and don't worry... the bullying stops NOW." She whispered into my ear and when she backed up and closed the door she looked ready to kill.

As the car was moving and they started become smaller from the distance, I couldn't take my eyes off Sam and I couldn't help but wonder what she was gonna do.

When they are out of view I turn back around and I realize something... I'm on my way to the hospital and my arm is KILLING me.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in forever but I've been busy with writing other stories. Plus, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter... but I'm starting a new Multi-Chap that's called 'iTake Care of a Friend'. And I promise I will update sometime on this story... i am working on chapter 4. But check out my other stories to and review please. Thanks and sorry again... an update will come soon. :)

~iCarlyfan101


	5. Chapter 4

iGet Bullied

Chapter: 4

~Sam's POV~

"Can you believe what Kenny did to him?," Carly said to me with worry in her voice. I mean, I was worried to, but I'm more mad then anything.

"Yes I can, because Kenny is a jerk and he needs to be taught a lesson," I said back, every word full of venom. I turned around and headed for the door on my way to go search for Kenny. Carly followed behind me trying to catch up with my fast walk, "Now, Sam, don't do anything you might regret or get you into to much trouble."

"Trust me, I won't regret this at all, Kenny's gonna be the one regretting messing with Freddie," Sam said not turning around to face Carly. Carly stopped dead in her tracks while she thought about what I just said. Sam on the other hand, kept walking until she found Kenny talking and laughing with his friends about what happened with Freddie. I hid behind the wall and listened to what he was saying... "That Freddie kid definitely deserved what he got... I hope he broke a couple bones or something." He laughed with his friends. Something snapped inside me and I couldn't hold it back anymore... I walked out from behind the wall and walked right up to Kenny and said...

"You think you can just push my friend down the stairs and get away with it? If so, then you thought wrong because if you ever do anything to Freddie or any of my other friends, you will never see the light of day again." I said full of venom. He looked down to me and seemed like my threat had no effect on him. Obviously, he didn't hear about my reputation around here. He took a step closer to me and said, "You think you can just threaten me and I'll be scared enough to back off? Well sweet heart, you thought wrong. Because you don't scare me. So why don't you go play with your little barbies and do your stupid little web-show."

HA!, he thinks I'm all girly and crap. It's time to go all smack down on this mama's boy. You know why he's called mama's boy?... Because he'll be running home to his mom when I'm through with him. (A.N: I'm terrible at smack talk but just bear with me please.) I turned to walk away and Kenny was laughing, but I turned around quickly and punched him right in the nose. He flew back and slammed into the lockers clutching onto his nose. He recovered from the shocking blow quickly and charged at me. I put my hand up in front of me making in stop in his tracks and said, "Ah ah ah, wouldn't want to hit a girl now would you?"

He thought about it and that gave me enough time to grab his arm and flip him onto his back on the ground and stomp my foot on top of him. He was winded and breathing heavy and had a hint of fright in his eyes. By now we had drawn a crowd.

I still had a hold of his arm and still had my foot holding him to the ground and I knelt down so only he could hear me and said, "Your first mistake was messing with Freddie, your second mistake was hurting him, then you had the nerve to laugh about it in front of me?... your final mistake was thinking I was just a daffodil that was afraid of you. If you ever mess with Freddie or any of my other friends, your gonna be looking forward to a trip to the hospital, just like what you did to Freddie." I said in a low whisper that visibly sent a shiver down his back.

Kenny gulped and shook his head violently. I let go of him and he got up and ran out the doors of the school like the pansy he is.

I just noticed the huge crowd I drew and turned toward everyone... "Well, shows over. You can all go back to what you were doing," I said but nobody moved at all. "Leave!, Shoo!, Scatter!" I said growing frustrated. At that everyone walked away but you could hear all their whispers about what just went down. Carly walked up to me with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked her getting impatient from the lack of words coming from her mouth. She just looked at me with a small smile on her face and said, "That was pretty awesome of you to deal with Kenny for Freddie when he couldn't do it himself. Plus, we both know Freddie wouldn't of done anything so I'm glad you did, I just hope Kenny stays away." She ended with the same smile.

"I told you, if it got too out of hand Kenny would have to deal with me and sending Freddie to the hospital was plenty out of hand for Kenny to get a little beat down. I didn't do much to him but I hope it was enough for Kenny to back off. But if he's stupid enough to mess with any of my friends still, there is plenty more then what I gave him." I finished my little rant still furious at Kenny.

Carly looked at me with a thankful expression and said, "Yeah, come on, we got one more hour of the day and then we can go to Freddie's apartment to make sure he's okay." I nodded and followed her to our last class of the day. Through out the whole hour, I was wishing it would go by faster because I just want to go make sure that Freddie is okay. I hated seeing him in pain, and I don't care how many pain killers he is on as long as he isn't in pain, that is all I ask.


End file.
